


Morning light

by MilesLibertatis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Admiration, Fluff, King Arthur AU, King Arthur!Prompto, M/M, good morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis
Summary: Written for the mini ffxv secret santa for Chikelo! Prompto as King Arthur and Noctis as his lover.





	Morning light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chikelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikelo/gifts).



> I saw you gushing in the tags about King Arthur!Prompto so I took a huge risk and decided to run with it and write a King Arthur au. I hope you like it!

Sunlight filtered through the wooden panels in front of the windows, illuminating the dark chamber. The bricks of the walls created an ominous pattern of shadows. The flags and tapestries bearing the royal crest and depicting the many victories the king had brought the kingdom fluttered in the light breeze. The fire crackled softly.

On the bed king Prompto roused from his sleep. Next to him, his royal esquire and lover still slept soundly. Prompto rolled over on his side and admired his slumbering lover. Dark locks of hair had fallen over his eyes, his rosy lips were slightly parted. The blankets had slid down and revealed a pale shoulder, tainted by red marks, reminiscent of last night. Prompto smiled. None of his conquests, his travels and battles had brought him as much joy as Noctis had. Excalibur would be worth nothing to him if it meant he couldn’t wrap his arms around his beloved each night. 

He reached out and tenderly pushed the strands of hair out of Noctis’ beautiful face. His lover stirred and groggily opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realise where he was and what had woken him up, but then he saw Prompto and he smiled lazily. “Good morning, my king.” His voice was low and raspy with sleep.

“Morning,” Prompto replied, reeling his heart flutter at the sight and his words. Noctis rolled on his back and stretched, his back arching off the bed and groaned softly. Prompto’s eyes followed every move he made, mesmerized by his beauty and admiring the marks he had left last night. It only added to his beauty.

Noctis couldn’t help but grin as his king watched him. He relished in the attention, the admiration, the adoration. “Like what you see?” He teased smugly.

“You know I do,” Prompto said as he scooted closer and turned Noctis’ head with a finger on his chin to give him a deep and lazy kiss. “I always do.”


End file.
